


Like Mother like Daughter

by dulcetair



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcetair/pseuds/dulcetair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah's life is going pretty great, her mom is super cool, and she can do pretty much whatever she wants. But now that her mom's girlfriend is moving in, Meenah will have to share a room with her daughter. And so far she seems like a huge 8itch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Mother like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsidianlullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/gifts).



> I have never written from Meenah's POV before so I hope I did her justice! Fish puns are very unnatural for me... Did you know there's a website called fishpuns.com? It was my bible throughout this fic. 
> 
> A Ladystuck fic for obsidianlullaby . Hope you like it!

You are Meehah Peixes and your mom is really fuckin cool. Not even kidding, she is everything you’ve ever aspired to be. She’s cool, makes bank, and takes zero shits from everyone. You and your mom have lived together in the same apartment your entire life, and you were perfectly fine with that. You didn’t have the parental drama Karkat had to deal with, nor did you have to deal with annoying siblings as an only child.  Karkat had his fair share of that as well, his brother never shut up about the dumbest fucking things. Now that you think about it, Shouty’s nearly constant state of being pissed off made sense. But sucks to suck, you guess. Some people are born into infinitely more awesome families than others. Like you. Until today.

Your mom has done something that was decidedly really fuckin not cool. She just kinda came up to you yesterday out of the blue, and was like, “Yo my girl’s commin over tomorrow.” You had raised your eyebrows, your mom brought lovers home occacionally, but never announced it. something was up. 

“Yeah sure whatever.  I’ll just stay in my room.” No way you were gonna run into sloppy make outs on the couch. You would never be able to sit there again. But then your mom just laughed.

“She’s stayin for good, kiddo. And she’s bringin her own brat so you better make room for another bed in your room.” Then she just walked away as you yelled objections after her. Lit one of those big ass cigars she keeps everywhere, and you were pretty sure you heard a ‘deal with it’ as your mom left the kitchen. (It was kind of cool.) … Or at least it would have been if you weren’t the one getting screwed over.

It couldn’t have been a worse time. Out of all of your mom’s lovers, you liked her current one the least. That said you had never met her, but anyone who insisted on being called “The Marquise” and didn’t even give out there actual name to their girlfriend had to be a huge bitch.  You would have taken the whiney man with the dumb scars on his face over this.

  

 

You’ve never seen The Marquise in your life, but as soon as she walks through the door you know it’s her. You’re not sure what gave her away, maybe it was the way she kicked down the door with no warning. Or the way she didn’t even bother to close it, letting the fucking freezing _snowy_ air in, and promptly turned to you (minding your own goddamn business on the couch), and said, “Don’t you guys even have heat, it’s like an ice box in here.”

For a moment you just stared at her and her ridiculous trench coat. “Hey you-“

“It’s about time you got here, you said you’d be here an hour ago. Dammit the food got cold.” Your mom said stepping out of the kitchen.

The Marquise smiled. “Oh please. We all know you just made another cake, it doesn’t really matter if that gets cold.”

“Just shut up and get in here. Meenah close the door im freezing my ass off.” 

You were so peeved you didn’t even notice the second person walk though the door, a girl who looked your age, maybe a little younger. She was obviously the Marquise’s daughter, looked just like her. Looked _exactly_ like her. Her hairstyle was the same, her clothes were the same color and style (a long blue trench coat looking thing and big red boots…. She also had a patch on her glasses? Wtf did this girl think she was a pirate?). You knew as soon as you met her eyes that you had just run into the biggest poser in the entire goddamn world.

 After you two made eye contact she dramatically stamped on over to you, her boots were way too big for her and made heavy thudding sounds as she walked. She puffed her chest out and flipped her hair, “I’m Vriska Serket,” she said it like that was the best thing a person could be.

You lost your shit.

So after a couple of minutes your mom must have either heard the sound of you laughing your ass off or the sound of miss wannabe pirate attempting to wail on you. You really couldn’t fight back, you were laughing too hard. She didn’t get far though, your mom came in and pulled her off you with one hand.

“Go to bed ya glubbin brats. I’ve got a haddock.”

 

 

So it was funny when you were in the living room but now that your mom threw you in your room together it was kind of awkward. She was going to have to sleep in here too, since there wasn’t any other bedroom. Finally Vriska broke the silence.

“Just who do you think you are huh? I was _trying_ to be nice. You should be grateful.”

“No offense yo, but you’re trying way too hard. You’re like a mini clam of your mom. And what’s up with the pirate theme?? Kind of dumb not gonna lie.” 

Vriska narrowed her eyes. “It’s hilarious hearing that come from you. You’re a carbon copy of Baking Betty over there. You even talk like her. Seriously what’s up with the fish puns? Lameo.”

You scoffed. Hey you may admire your mom but the two of you have way different styles. This girl didn't know what she was talking about. And you weren’t as in to the baking thing as your mom was.

“Whatevs. I don’t need to hear this from a shrimp. What are you fourteen?” 

Vriska’s face flushed red (cute). Oops you hit a nerve. You fail to be sorry.

“Wow, I’m sixteen. Maybe you need some new glasses, it's really obvious."

Just a year younger than you, huh. "Whatevs." And you put your headphones on. If you couldn't avoid her, you could drown her out.

 

  

After that things cooled down a bit. Vriska was still ridiculous as hell, but winter break in one of the coldest winters in recent history tends to push people together, or at least keep them from going outside. Your place wasn’t the biggest either, so more often than not you two ended up in the same room. It wasn’t all bad, over the next week you discovered some things you both had in common. Like laughing at idiots on the internet, cheating at board games, and adamantly denying that you cheated at said board games. She even tried to pull some shit with rigged dice when you played yahtzee, who even does that? (you were actually kind of impressed). The days went on in relative peace until one day you witnessed something no one should ever have to witness.

“Get me a glass of water.” 

“Get your own damn water.”

“Pleeeeeeeese.”

“Nah." 

“What’s up with this Peixes? I thought we were friends now.”

“You thought wrong, but thems the breaks.”

“No fair! You can’t steal my phrases! How would you like it if I started using dumb fish puns.”

“It would honestly be an improvement.” 

“Whatever. Fish puns are for dumb babies anyway. _Fiiiiiine_. I guess I’ll go get it my self. But don’t come asking any favors.” 

“Oh my cod just get your glubbin drink.”

Vriska slowly got out of her blowup bed in the corner of your room, making a big show of how tired she was, and trudged out of the room. You heard something fall to the floor and then a splash.

“What the shell are you doing?!” You jump out of your bed and into the kitchen. “Yo if you wake my mom up she’s gonna be hella pissed-“ Vriska put a hand on your shoulder, stopping you. Her face was blank and she was staring at something straight ahead of her. But the only thing ahead was your mom’s room. What’s she- 

You hear a moan. Oh. Oh shit. 

“Yo Captain, get your bass down here. You got business to attend. Been neglecting your duties and shit.”

“It seems to be that way. I’ve been very bad. What do you plan to do about it?”

“Uh, idk. Probably some punfishment.”

“Aye Aye your Majesty.”

And then you knew what you must do. You took Vriskas hand and pulled her back to your room with you. Let it never be said that Meenah Peixes isn’t solid in a crisis. You shut your door and both of you just stood there. Letting what happened sink in, and at the same time really hoping it wouldn't sink in.  

“Oh my god.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh my god.”

 “Yep.”

“I never thought, I mean I know my mom bought this kick ass pirate suit last week but I never thought- I mean I know they’re dateing but I never really thought about- I never thought I’d hear-“

“Serket.” 

“Huh?”

“Our parents are huge fuckin dorks.”

“Oh my god.”

It was silent, and then you both started laughing your asses off.

Vriska collapsed on to your bed and tried to talk through laughing.

“I can’t even- Roleplaying of all things- And it was so bad." 

“Terrible,” you agreed.

“I could have done better than that. I’ve been roleplaying my whole goddamn life- I’m insulted. How could they be so- _Aye Aye Your Majesty_?!”

“Punfishment is not even good. It barely even works.”

You both lay laughing on your bed until you tired yourselves out. You laid there in silence for a while. Vriska broke it again.

“They’re not cool.”

“Not even remotely.”

“It’s just, my whole life mom’s been my inspiration. The person I want to become, what I was always working towards. Am I making any sense?”

 “Yeah.”

“And now like, I don’t know.”

 It was silent for a moment. Then you thought of something. “Serket if they’re that bad, what’s that make us?”

 Vriska through her hands over her face and groaned. “Losers. Absolute losers. How am I even going to face anyone again????????”

You looked over at Vriska, amused; sometimes you could hear the question marks on that girls sentences. Girl was kinda cute when she was being dramatic. Kinda inspired you. Suddenly you grabbed her hands.

“I’ll tell you what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna continue being the most badass, awesome gills around. Just cause our moms are uncool doesn’t mean we are. We’ve just got to work harder showing it.” 

Vriska hesitated and then said, “You’re absolutely right. This means we’re in cahoots now right? Like a team?”

“Yeah sure.”

 "Do you wanna make out?"

"Uh."

Vriska laughed nervously. "Ah. Yeah that just kinda came out haha.... it was the mood you know. Like let's be a team, and cahoots! Being in cahoots always gets me fired up. Is cahoots even a proper word to use in this situation though? Who cares, it sounds cool and that's all that matters. Even if we're in bullshit cahoots we're still in cahoots, and thats waaaaaaaay better than not being in any cahoots at -"

"If I kiss you will you stop babbling?" You ask, half serious. 

"Really?"

"Reely."

A look of determination came over Vriska's face, damn was she transparent with all her emotions? You were beginning to think so. 

"Okay," she said all serious like. Too cute. 

So you did kiss her. And from that day on you and Vriska Serket were friends.

 

 

The rest of your winter break was great. Better than great. It was actually nice having someone around your age that you could tolerate. (Honestly most of your school friends are kind of terrible). It was also great to have someone there that you could kiss at any moment, if the mood struck you. And Vriska was a surprisingly okay kisser. It was nice. You mean, you like being alone, but there’s something to be said for not being alone. But of course, something happened that screwed it all up.

Your moms broke up three days before the end of winter break. Apparently the Marquise found out about one of your moms other lovers. Oh yeah, your mom’s not the most monogamous person in the world, and it’s not the first time this has happened. But it’s the only time it’s mattered to you.  

The Marquise took Vriska and left directly that afternoon, and that night as you were lying in bed, it was weird. In the beginning you were so pissed to have another person thrown into your room, but now it just felt empty. Oh well. You would still see Vriska at school. She was a year younger than you, but hey at least it’s the same building. Could be worse. 

Right as you were about to fall asleep, a rock flew through your window, pulling a hole through the glass.

“Shit!” You fell out of bed. You then ran to the window and stuck your head out, only to see Vriska standing below. “What the _shell_ are you doing?!” you whispered loudly.

Vriska dropped the other rocks in her hands. “Sorry. I was trying to do that whole throw a pebble at the window thing. I saw it in a movie.”

“That only works if it’s a pebble and not a rock _the size of your glubbin fist_.”

Vriska crossed her arms. “Well _excuse me_ for trying to have style. No one appreciates –“

“God just stop. I’ll be down in a fin.”

Well thank god your mom was out on a stress drive, or you would have some explaining to do. You put a coat on and went down the steps to Vriska. She didn’t seem to know what to do now that you were there, and it got hella awkward.

“Where are you guys staying?” 

Vriska sighed. “We’re at some guys house. He’s just some douche my mom used to date, they go on and off all the time it’s so annoying.” The conversation lulled to a stop again. This was getting ridiculous. But before you could say anything else, Vriska turned away from you. “This sucks a lot.” 

“Yeah,” you say, because it does.

“I know you haven’t known me for very long, but I’m not the best at making friends.” Not really a surprise there, but you don’t say anything. “I used to have some great friends a few years back. But I screwed it up just how I screw up everything. I always take things too far you know? And the worst thing is, I know I’m taking it to far right when I do it! Like I know I shouldn’t be doing it but I still do! I really hurt a friend of mine. I hurt her really bad, but then she got back at me, and I thought it would be okay after that. We’d be even right? But she doesn’t even want to talk to me anymore.”

Dammit. Your pretty sure Vriska’s crying at this point, but you choose to ignore it. You aren’t very good with tears.

“And now I finally found someone new to be friends with. And now it’s over and it’s not even my fault! I have such shitty luck. The worst!”

You let her finish, but you’ve decided you’ve had enough of her self-pity party. “See, there’s your problem.”

 “My what?”

“Your problem. The only reason you’re upset is because you’re not letting go of the past. So you screwed up with some people. Maybe you screwed up with a lot of people. So what. If you already tried to get them to forgive you and they don’t, then there’s really nothing else you can do. Just move on without them. Try again next time, you know?”

Vriska spun around. “It’s not that easy! The only reason you even bothered to get to know me was because were stuck in the same house! Now that we’re not, you’ll just-“

“Nah.”

“What?”

“Nah. Maybe it was like that in the beginning, but it’s different now. We can still hang out and shit even if we’re not living together, you know, like normal friends. And we can still kiss and stuff too, not like normal friends I guess. If it bothers you that much we can have a god damn sleepover every night. 

“Seriously?”

“Yeah why not.”

Vriska shuffled her feet. "Sorry about your window."

You looked up at the hole leading to your room. "It'll be fine I'll just patch it up with some duct tape or somfin. It'll probs end up lookin pretty cool."

"Yeah," Vriska said, sticking her hands on her hips and regaining some of her usual confidence. "It will. Want me to come help you out?" Her eyes shown with something that was not related to duct tape at all. You couldn't help but be influenced by her energy. 

"Race ya there."

 

 

So Vriska stayed the night and you devised a bunch of amazing plans to get her in and out of the house unnoticed that would have totaly worked, but it turned out it was all completely pointless, your moms made up the very next day and they moved back in. Apparently they had been cheating on each other with the same dude, and that was too hilarious to be mad about. It was the douche with the dumb scars on his face, your mom just kind of keeps him around for some reason. Creep. You and Vriska exchanged stories about him the next night. He’s been around as long as she can remember too. Huh. You're just getting your pjs on when a terrible, terrible thought struck you.

“Hey Serket.” 

“Yeah?”

“You got an old man anywhere?”

“Nope, never heard peep from him. Mom says he’s a royal douche though, so who even cares. It’s the same for you too, right? Now are we going to make out or what I’m getting tired.” 

Huh. You debate telling Vriska the shit that just went through your head, but she crawls right on top of you and glares impatiently.

Fuck it, you decide, and pull her down for a kiss.

  

 


End file.
